


Storm

by Otakufander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Astraphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, fear of storms, im not kidding, this is fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakufander/pseuds/Otakufander
Summary: Virgil is scared of thunderstorms. Roman is a caring boyfriend.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I was really board and this idea popped into my head of Virgil being scared of thunderstorms. This was originally gonna be Moxiety but meh. This is really short but its sweet.

Virgil was staying at his boyfriend Roman’s house for a few days. His apartment building was being bug bombed and he had no place to go so he asked Roman. He was in bed, with Roman sleeping beside him, at about 2 in the morning just scrolling through social media. Then the storm hit.

Normally that wouldn't be a problem for most people his age. But Virgil, as silly as it sounded to him, was still scared of thunderstorms.

As soon as he heard the first clap of thunder he jumped and hid under the blankets shaking. He considered waking Roman but didn't want to bother him, plus he hadn't told him about his fear.

A particularly loud clap of thunder woke Roman up and made Virgil whimper. Roman heard the whimper and looked over towards Virgil. Lightning lit up the dark room and Roman saw Virgil curled into a ball under the blankets, another clap of thunder made Virgil whimper again. He turned on the bedside lamp, pulled the blankets back and saw Virgil curled in the fetal position with his hands covering his ears and tears at the corners of his eyes threatening to fall.

“Virgil are you alright? What's wrong?” Roman asked. “Ro-.” another clap of thunder made him flinch and whimper as the tears started to fall. “Virgil are you scared of thunderstorms?” Roman asked gathering Virgil into his arms. “Y-yea I have been since I w-was a kid. I-I don't like loud noises. A-and i-.” Another boom of thunder made him yelp and grab Roman, burying his face in his chest. Roman held him to his chest whispering sweet nothings to him trying to get his mind off the storm. Roman was trying to think of something to help block out the noise. He then had an idea.

“Hey Virgil where are your headphones? Maybe those would help block out the storm.” Roman suggested. “Y-yea that sounds good. They're probably in the living room.” Virgil said. “Ok I'll be right back.” Roman said getting up and walking out of the room.

He found the headphones on the couch arm. Before he got back there was another clap of thunder. When he got back in the room Virgil was sitting up with his legs pulled in and hands covering his ears again. Roman hurried over and put the headphones on him. He grabbed Virgil's phone and put on his calm down playlist. He gathered Virgin in his arms again and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Virge why didn't you tell me your scared of thunderstorms?” Roman asked. “I thou-thought you'd think it's silly. That I'm too old to still be sca-sacred of thunder.” Virgil said shyly. “No my Dark Stormy Night, it's perfectly normal. Patton is still scared of thunderstorms too. I bet Logan is holding him right now too.” Roman reassured him. “Yea probably.” Virgil said with a slight giggle.

Roman put on some Disney movies and held Virgil until the storm subsided a few hours later. Luckily neither of them had to work the next day. They decided to try and fall asleep.

There was still an occasional clap of thunder, far off enough for them to try to sleep, but not far enough for him to not be afraid. Roman held Virgil to his chest as they tried to fall asleep.

“Hey Ro.” Virgil said quietly looking up. “Yes my Chemically Imbalanced Romance?” Roman asked looking down at him. Virgil kissed Roman taking him by surprise but he eventually kissed back. It was soft, short and sweet. “Thank you.” Virgil said snuggling back into his chest. Roman kissed the top of his head. “Your welcome my dear.” They fell asleep to the soft pitter patter of rain on the window, safely wrapped in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a good read. :)


End file.
